


Steven Quartz Demayo is not a Crystal Gem

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also I’m making up the personalities for Greg’s parents, F/M, I’m not gonna make him a bad guy tho, The gems don’t show up till later, also Greg is an ansentee father sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Steven Quartz Demayo doesn’t know his mother or his father. He lives with his grandparents and he’s the poster boy for ‘well-behaved perfect son’. There’s nothing special about him.Besides the rock embedded in his stomach.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Steven Quartz Demayo is not a Crystal Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is based around episode 15, Mr.Universe, I was like ‘what if Greg couldn’t handle the idea is having a kid, and instead of just running from his parents, he runs from everything including his own son, and the Gems.
> 
> Steven gets left on his grandparents doorstep, grows up like a normal kid and doesn’t have any idea about his magical past or future.
> 
> Connie is still the same at first, but instead of meeting Steven and becoming less introverted she’s more of a loner, who starts to naturally rebel against her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandparents names are Harold and Melanie. I don’t know if they’re names were mentioned in the canon episode but hey, if they were I’m using these anyways

Steven Universe had a normal morning routine, that he’d done nearly everyday since he was 12.

Wake up, brush teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast and catch a ride to school on the bus. It was a perfected morning routine with just enough time to do each thing and catch the bus. 

Today, was a deviation from that norm, because today a shield had randomly appeared from the mysterious gem that took the place of his belly button. 

In the middle of him getting dressed no less. A pink glowing shield, that very much came from his gut. 

He somehow withheld a yell of surprise and managed to finish pulling his pants on. 

“Okay, don’t panic Demayo, this is no biggie”. He sucked in a deep breath trying to relax. “It’s fine. It’s just a shield that came out of your gem, completely normal”.

Of course it wasn’t. When was he ever normal? He tried to even out his breathing and the shield seemingly dissolved into nothing. He blinked at its absence and set his jaw firmly. 

“Okay. That did not just happen. It was some weird hallucination, because I’m a normal kid, I just happen to have a gemstone attached to me, but other than that I’m perfectly normal. So that did not just happen”.

He grabbed his phone, and backpack, tied his jacket around his waist, and left his room, quietly closing the door behind him.

-/-

“Morning Nana. Morning Pa”.

“Oh! Good morning sweetheart! Come sit your grandpa made you breakfast”. Nana was sitting at a the table, newspaper in hand and Pa was stationed at the stove, spatula carefully flipping a pancake onto a plate. 

He would never get over how old fashioned his grandparents were. They had phones, only to keep in contact with him if he was away from the house, and seemed to only like media from 30 years ago. Which was fine by him, but sometimes he wished they were a little more up with the times. 

He sat down at the table, resting his bag on the back of his chair and saying thanks when his Pa placed a plate in front of him.

“Delicious as always”. He spoke around a bite of pancakes and scrambled eggs. His Nana huffed. “Sweetheart, mouth closed when your eating, remember”. 

He nodded, swallowing. “Sorry”. 

“And hurry up before you miss the bus”. His pa chided, himself settling down at the table next to his wife. 

“I will”. He paused. “When I was little...did anything weird every happen with the... y’know the gemstone that I have?”.

His Nana’s grip on the newspaper tightened slightly and she took a moment to turn to him after sharing a look with his Pa. “Not that I can recall. Why do you ask?”.

His Pa raised his eyebrows at him. “Did something strange happen?”. 

Their worries tones made him fall back. “No! I was just curious. It’s just... I’ll never be used to having it and I was wondering about it this morning. That’s all”. A lie. 

“Oh Steven, we know you feel strange having such a different part of yourself, but you know we don’t like talking about that in the house”. His Nana chided again, grip on the paper relaxing. His Pa agreed. “And on such a nice morning”.

Steven sighed and stood to place his plate in the sink. “I know, sorry. I’m heading out for school. I have practice after today, so I won’t be back until 5”. A lie, practice was only until 4:30.

“Okay honey”.

“Don’t be late, it’s your turn for dinner tonight”.

He says without turning to face them. “I’ll see you when I get home!”. And he leaves out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head canon Steven would be more of a liar in this au since people with strict parents can usually lie rlly well


End file.
